tjs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Beach Bowl Galaxy
|battle_royale = Coco, Rheneas |last_chances = Freddy, Kellam |final_showdown = Isabelle |previousseason = Lake Hylia |nextseason = Battle Royale |}}Survivor: Beach Bowl Galaxy is the twenty-seventh season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on December 31, 2014. It was the first fanfic of 2015. Read the season here! The show premiered on December 31, 2014 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. This will end up being a second Blood vs. Water season, following Survivor: Blood vs. Water. Unlike that season, there no returning players. This season will also include no idols and bring the series back to basics, minus one major twist. One new twist this season is referred to as the 'nullification twist', which will be handed out at reward challenges. A member of each pair will compete in an individual reward challenge, and the winner not only wins reward for his or her tribe, but also for their pair. After the merge, each member of a winning team would earn the right to nullify a player; first come, only serve. The nullification twist has the ability to nullify someone's vote at tribal council, and prevent them from voting for that round. On Episode 9, Jeff revealed the full twist to everyone. On Episode 8, Kellam had a serious leg infection in his knee, apparently having had that infection since the swap. The seriousness of the injury kept Kellam from being allowed on the jury when under other circumstances he would have been allowed. Isabelle was named the winner in the final episode on March 18th, 2015, defeating her husband Villager in a 6-3 vote. Isabelle also won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Coco and Villager. She is the fifth winner to win the fan-favorite prize, following Emerald Hill winner Andrew, Redemption Island winner Raine, Forest Maze winner Jiro, and Virmire winner Mordin. Isabelle is the fourth player to win fan-favorite, and win the season, following Raine, Jiro, and Mordin. Coco and Rheneas returned to play the game without their brothers in Survivor: Battle Royale. Coco placed 19th, while Rheneas placed 9th. Allies Freddy Fazbear and Kellam were voted back into the game by fans to play Survivor: Last Chances. Freddy ended up being the first boot, placing 24th. Kellam would make the merge and jury, placing 8th. Contestants INTRO Coyopa: Gallade, Bonnie, Isabelle, Aloe, Crash, Kuki, Darkwing Duck, Miriel, Skarloey, Roy Hunahpu: Kellam, Gosalyn, Coco, Villager, Gardevoir, Rheneas, Lotus, Freddy, Iggy, Wally :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: Beach Bowl Galaxy was a good season. While it wasn't as good as Lake Hylia, it had a certain charm to it. Had a great villain like Freddy Fazbear, good heroes like Isabelle, Villager, and Skarloey, and plenty of big moves; most notable being Villager's large risk. The Winner: Unlike the season however Isabelle was not that good of a winner. While she won the game solely on being sweet and kind to everyone, she was mostly following her husband, and overall has the worst challenge record out of all 27 winners; 2 victories out of 26. Characters © Nintendo / Activision / Scott Games / Hasbro Inc. / HiT Entertainment / Cartoon Network / Disney Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap